


Destruction is NO Longer Playing

by SilvertheLordofBalance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Snaps, Anti-Fu, Anti-Marinette, BAMF Adrien Agreste, Charmed References, Crack Treated Seriously, Destruction As Purpose, Gods, Guardian Adrien Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Marinette Redemption but not likely right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertheLordofBalance/pseuds/SilvertheLordofBalance
Summary: Long Ago, back when the world was young, Gods roamed the world, over time they chose to fade away has humanity no longer needed them as they once did. Some Gods slept and other merged into one another. The Mage of Miracles, the creator of the Miraculous Stones, was a child of a deity of Magic and helped bring the kawmi's a small aspect of the Gods back into world for a time of need. The problem was that by doing this, he feared the Gods awakening and made it so that if balance between the stones and the magic of all was truly shifting beyond repair, that the Essence of the Gods who have long sense faded, return in a new form.Dark Secrets and Painful Truths have become aware all because of Time and Despair.





	1. Chapter 1

Chat was calm as he walked up to the current Akuma who called herself Bomb Babe. Bomb Babe, noticed him and stopped for moment. “You know the drill, by now, break your own object, or I break you.” Chat calls out.

“I REFUSE, GIVE ME YOUR MIRACUL…” Bomb Babe’s speech was cut off, by Chat’s Staff extending into a blade and decapitating her, blood flying out along with the butterfly, that Ladybug Catches has she just arrives on the scene, her expression a mixture of anger, sadness, and disappointment. 

Other people who watched along with Ayla Ceaisire of the Ladyblog was still horrified as the Cure started to sweep over, repairing the buildings that were destroyed earlier, but Bomb Babe, who a young woman around her twenties remained dead on the ground. 

Chat already left the moment her head rolled. People of Paris have begun to fear Chat Noir, and the worse of it all was that it all began with three months ago, when Chat told the People of Paris some hard truths that would eventually spell the end of not only Hawkmoth and Mayura, but of the swayed Balance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Months before Bomb Babe

Adrien has been suffering more than his normal amount, some might say he is exaggerating his suffering, for it appears he has it all. However, his suffering for the most part he has endured sense long before he can remember, has lonely even with mother around, Chloe while alright wasn’t able to hang as often and his life was busy, but while he was lonely it wasn’t too bad. His mother gave him time, Chloe would hang with him from time to time, even his father would make time every Saturday and every other Sunday to be involved with him to a degree, even if said time was merely playing the piano with him as he practices, and his mother sang.   
This loneliest even amidst those happy moment persisted and to him was suffering for the lack of friends, it became worse after mother disappeared, though this was what also pushed him even more to go to public school. Once he attended, he made friends and soon after met Plagg.

How does one explain the trails of balancing his Civilian life in navigating he trails of public school, work, and friends, along with the Heroic life, of constantly being left in the dark, treated like his disposable, with a kawmi who occasionally doesn’t help him?

Over time he learned a bit more about how people are when not in the higher society events or such, and he little by little, started to become more jaded and untrusting of those around him. He will admit freely that some of the issues are his fault from lack of understanding and his life from before public school and from being famous, so some of his interpretations were off base, but at the same time he wasn’t necessarily wrong ether and it didn’t help that his friends wouldn’t just tell him anything. Not that they are close friends anymore. Lilia is perhaps one of the few individuals Adrien detests, it’s not like he didn’t give her the chance to be better, and turn over a new leaf, and while he hates what she is doing, he hates himself more because part of what she did, helped confirm some his fears in regards to his friends about how trustworthy they are and if they can be fair weather.

Ladybug weather she knew it or not, when she mentioned that she didn’t need Chat to him when offering him the snake miraculous hurt more than he liked, but he also took it as a small chance to not only be the partner she wanted but also to let get closer to him, selfish in a way, but he was determined to be the one she needed. Though it failed so many times it wasn’t funny. Basically the equaliiant of roughly three months of mental and emotional strain in a time loop took it’s toll on him, including her reaction when he attempted to tell her who he was and he did so a few times just to see if she would ever truly give him the chance, but it didn’t work well, she stilled was basically captured and her reaction was far from the best. He tried to excuse it as timing, but she never mentioned to him as Chat about anything being wrong, she never came to him as Adrien. He knew for a long period now he had nightmares of being unworthy, more so when more and more back up heroes seem to appear and he only knows the identity of three of them because was right there for it, otherwise he wouldn’t be allowed to know. 

Akuma after akuma, the results never change. Between nightmares, his feelings, his friend little by little turning on him or not really caring what he says and the way his father is, started to add up with the treatment of Parisians and the other heroes including Ladybug and the so-called Guardian. During all this, Plagg actually became closer to him, wasn’t just being lazy and was truly talking to him and there was much he didn’t know because Fu, used an order not to reveal anything to Adrien until he is ready, though Plagg made a loophole in that order, that he never said who deems him ready, and Plagg as scene many of his kittens die with the cruel irony that only two died of old age and out of those two only one was relatively happy. Many of the previous Chats died ether in battle, assassination, or by their own hand. Plagg refused to see another kitten die if eh could help it and Adrien was breaking and was close to offing himself, whether he knew it or not. 

Adrien after several talk detailing past Chats, and he even explained that the majority of Chats are meant to be in the shadow, they work best when unnoticed, which why there is actually little information about them but that wasn’t to say that some didn’t leave a mark in history even if their tales were wrong on many fronts. Example was the Merlin was real along with Arthur, Morgan, the knights, etc. but the stories involving them have little truth in them. Merlin did have magic of his own and was also a previous Chat. Morgan Le Fey, was the Ladybug of that time and she was evil. Adrien was getting some details in history about previous Chats and what they could do and much more. Adrien realized that the Miraculous Cure, is actually something only Ladybug and He could do, but it was safer for Ladybug because creation deals with restoration, the issue was that the cure only brought people back from the dead when he was in agreement with her, same with massive levels od destruction, the Cure acts a small fragment of the power that can granted by the holder of both Miraculous. This not to say that there weren’t catches. Adrien learned that should he be taken out of picture, that Ladybug is on a time limit to win and cast the cure, otherwise everything will be permeant. 

So has days went by and with talking with Plagg and his understanding of what he could do, he realized that Cataclysm is all he has because Cataclysm destroys anything, even concepts, as long as he means it the cure won’t fix it. He doesn’t even have to touch anything to destroy, because he has been a holder for a while, it starts with touch, and then over time grows to where he can use it in a distance, and even is smaller doses allowing him multiple uses to a degree. He decided that when the time is right, he will show it off, but for now he continues to play the part and see if Ladybug and Fu will open more.

His research with the help of Plagg helped find a better foundation to what Creation and Destruction truly mean and what that entails.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Months before Bomb Babe

Adrien has stopped flirting with Ladybug, part of him still cares about her, but he no longer loves her romantically. It took some time and while Plagg was both helpful and unhelpful about it, because of his sugercube or Tiki, but the clencher was ironically Viperion who during an akuma battle got stuck in an energy sphere with him, while it was part of another complex plan, that Chat honestly thought it would be easier just to break the akuma, both him and Ladybug seem to play too much, despite her claiming to be more serious. Viperion and Chat talked and Chat Let it slip he knows exactly who he is, but he covered easily. 

“Chat, you seem to be a great guy, but do you ever get the feeling that you push to hard on Ladybug?” Viperion asked.

“Honestly, I realized it couple weeks back, which why I don’t flirty or such as much, but I also came to realize that she would never truly give me chance. Something ell me you know of this feeling.’ Chat answers. He might be slow on something involving relationships, but he aware that Luka likes Marinette and he pretty sure that she has an interest in Luka as well. He thought she would be interested in him a couple times, but after the Weredad incident realized that if she did have feeling for him, it is for the side of himself that wasn’t who he was.

Viperion was quiet for the moment “You’re right, I’m sure since you aren’t completely unaware of me and thus a few others, but I like Marinette. I would say love, but even I know, that it is far too soon to say I love her in away beyond deep friendship. It sounds bad, but I can tell you’re a romantic like me, so you would understand that the best of relationships often have a foundation of friendship and trust for one another.” Viperion sighs, knowing that Marinette stuck on Adrien, and while at times he thinks Adrien isn’t aware, other times he thinks he is and just isn’t certain on what to do with Marinette, given that even he could that in some ways Marinette is giving Adrien mixed signals ranging from dislike, tolerance, to crush, or stalker which if what he overheard from Juleka that can be a legit concern on the stalker front, but he isn’t sure on how much that has truth. 

“I would say, keep doing as you are now, I’m learning to just accept friendship with Ladybug but…” Chat sighs, for he honestly can’t say if they even have that. Despite popular belief, they don’t actually patrol or meet up really outside of akuma battle or where the public made a request for news or something. Sure as Chat, he has moved around a bit more to get out of his houses, but the truth is not many people notice him, because when he wants to no one can see him at night. Talking with Luka is making him wonder what exactly is his relationship with Ladybug, because he knows it’s not partners, no matter her words, he isn’t her partner and that stings. But he can’t even say he is her friend. Friend is a title that is just as complex as Love, because there so many ways that can be and how does one determine where you actually stand on it? “If it is meant to be more it will, though, you have stronger base than I do with Ladybug.” 

That’s all Chat had to chance to say, before explosion it that removed their little barrior, and They feel right for the wired plan. It went in hurry but a battle that Adrien honestly even in the begining thought, that if he was just more proactive could’ve ended in about three minutes tops without using Cataclysm, took one hour and it involved surprise, surprise another hero outside of who he was with, a pie, a bus, us free falling, and a giant rubber band. It was to quote Chloe ‘Ridiculous’. 

He went home after once again being denied the chance to not only know their backup, but also to even strategize, it wouldn’t be much for to detransform, recharge, and retransform again to discuss events and grow. He finished his lessons and cleaned up and talked with Plagg, more about what a kawmi is and well, it was more complex than he thought. Has he feel asleep and hoping for a restful sleep, which he is getting few of but it helps when Plagg curls up to him as he sleeps, he began to dream and a Powerful Voice, that while spoken calm and control, demanded attention and respect, said “Do you think you are ready?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Months before Bomb Babe

“Do you think you are ready?” The voice asked once more, and Adrien was confused. The Place he was in looked like some type outdoor temple surrounded by night itself, the cold was light yet there. He tried to find the voice, but all he saw was where he was. The voice asked once more “Do you think you are ready?”.

Adrien wasn’t sure what the voice was asking, so he replied with what he was feeling to the question. “I don’t think anyone let alone me, is ready for anything. That’s part of life, no matter what we are preparing for, we can till not be prepared enough for it.” Adrien truly felt that. He thought he was ready for school with kids his own age, and for awhile it seemed it was fine, but time as ways of making us fools. He knew he wasn’t completely ready to be Chat Noir or at least the actual tougher side, constant deaths and hits, did a number on what he thought he could handle. Much of his life was this, he made do with what he had, it wasn’t always right, but he tried his best.

“You are on your way.” The voice replied, before a strange silvery mist covered Adrien’s body and sunk in. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling afterwards, it was unbelievably, he can’t tell if he should be in pain or if he should be in pleasure, the sense of joy was tinged by sorrow. It was like he now understood something, but what he understood, he didn’t know, something was missing a piece or two of a puzzle, that would make everything come clear. 

A mirror appeared and he saw himself, but he wasn’t himself either. He was looking at someone who had the same body shape, same hair style, same smile, but that was wear the similarities ended. His reflection has hair Black as night, eyes like the deep sapphire, and his kin was snow white. Those trait along made his reflection stand out, but the outfit was just something he taught he might have seen in some modern take of ancient Greece clothes. His reflection has a top shirt that was open showing his chest yet had shoulder covering connected to a hood, silver bands around his wrists and arms, he had circle let that was silver line sapphire. The bottom half was some type pants, that if you weren’t noticing would appear like those skirt things the ancient Greeks wore. All clothe were black with start patterns on them, looking hat the night sky. He honestly thought he was looking at some type of King. Th reflection smiled and said in voice much like his own but a more self-assured “Tell Plagg Adihes is awakening.”

Before, Adrien could ask anything he woke up with Plagg looking at him with concern. “Adrien, you alright?”

Plagg was concerned, between Adrien’s changes while he slept, he saw a silvery mist fuse into Adrien, he saw what he though was a flicker of someone he knew ages ago, before Adrien’s form appeared again. Plagg was aware of that mist was, but he is hoping that it just passed through him and went somewhere else. The world might not be ready for the return.

“I’m fine, Plagg, though who is Adihes?” Adrien replied, he felt more than fine, sure he woke up, but he was wide awake, and felt like he could run a marathon and not tire out. It was wonderful feeling, he also felt extremely happy yet calm, it was strange but unlike other times, he truly felt this, rather than acting it. Adrien was lost in the feelings that he didn’t notice Plagg’s slightly worried look when her the question.

Plagg was indeed worried, Adihes, that name as been long sense forgotten from history, his other names are still around in the world, he had many names, some more known than others, but one thing didn’t change and that was that Adihes, was someone who Plagg ultimately had to answer to, Tiki and the other kwamies did as well, but Plagg was the one he preferred to work with. Plagg still remembers the rare times in which Adihes acted. He was always subtle and but when he was direct the world felt it, sometimes the realms beyond.  
“Adihes, was to be truthful, you could say the very first Chat Noir.” Plagg wasn’t lying not necessarily, just not giving all the details, perhaps in time it would be necessary and while he will be honest, he wants to tread carefully. Adrien’s eyes watched Plagg, “He is awakening, or at least he said he was.” Plagg hissed and immediately said to Adrien is perhaps one of the most serious tones ever “Follow his advice but don’t follow blindly, no matter what happens you are Adrien and you are free to think and act for yourself. Counsel is well and good, but never forget you can choose the detail of it.” Plagg had this happen twice before the first one blindly followed all advice and it cost him, the other took advice and but he often twist the advice or disregarded, the Chat who didn’t follow blindly, lived longer and happier in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extreme Crack/Salt fic with reference to Gods and what a True Balance of Creation do. It will take time to get there and see how things turn out, but I warn you, I don't care much for how Marinette and Fu get a by on everything and the way the Fandom just shits on Adrien, so this my Adrien shitting on them fic.


End file.
